


【麦雷/ML】当我在医院的时候我们到底做了什么

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC-17, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx





	【麦雷/ML】当我在医院的时候我们到底做了什么

当我在医院的时候我们到底做了什么 PWP一发完

起初Mycroft吻上Greg的薄唇的时候仅仅是温柔的试探和摸索，特工头子耐心地扶着Greg的下巴，舌尖轻轻地描摹着Greg的唇边，仔细地勾画着Greg的唇形。Mycroft见Greg没有反抗的意思，反而像是不甘示弱地挑逗般地咬了咬他的下唇，这让Mycroft眼中的欲望更加强烈，他一把扣住了Greg的后脑勺顺势把Greg按在门上，另一只手环过Greg的后背“咔哒”一声锁住了病房的门。还没等Greg反应过来，Mycroft的舌头就霸道地伸进了Greg的口中，Greg猝不及防，根本来不及去想Mycroft锁门是何用意，因为Mycroft的吻太过激烈，像是因为花吐症期间的那些隐忍全都在此刻释放出来，两人的气息交缠在一起，空气中似乎还依旧能闻见蓍草淡淡的香味，两人的口腔里似乎还残存着花的味道。

Greg也不知道自己是怎么和Mycroft吻到床上去的，他只知道Mycroft几乎要把自己吻地双腿打颤，根本没有反抗的机会，此刻他终于能感受到这个男人的霸道和占有欲，就连接吻都不给自己留一丝余地。Greg和Mycroft一路吻着跌跌撞撞地来到床边，脚边的花瓣被他们踢地到处都是，明明是那么短的距离两人却觉得走了几十分钟之久。Mycroft呼出的鼻息稳稳地打在Greg的人中处，滚烫的气息惹地Greg全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着。自从离婚之后就没有再碰过情事的Greg就连自渎都是少有，而如今却因为一个包含情欲的吻轻易地挑起了身上的欲火。

Mycroft边吻着Greg一边把他往病床边带，自己还迫不及待地扯开了病号服最上面的几颗扣子，而Greg则一把脱掉了自己的外套扔在地上，接着也解开了衬衫上面的两颗扣子。

“Greg，我忍不住了……”Mycroft侧身俯在Greg的耳朵旁低声说着，他灼热的气息喷在Greg的耳朵里，就像轻盈的羽毛在耳朵里瘙痒，却又更加令他浑身酥麻，他低沉好听的声音此刻全是浓浓的情欲。Mycroft舔吻着Greg的耳朵，又把Greg圆润的耳垂含在口中用舌头打着圈。

Greg此刻早已被Mycroft蛮横的攻势下彻底投降了，他从来不知道平日看起来禁欲的大英政府在情事上竟会如此的熟稔，每一个吻和每一次抚摸都能让自己的定力全部消失不见，对Mycroft几天积存下来的思念之情在此刻全都化成了情欲的洪水决堤而来，像是要冲垮他的理智一般。但Greg仍旧残存着一点理智，他用尽全身的力气推了推Mycroft，努力让自己的语气变得坚定，可是脸上的红晕和红肿的嘴唇出卖了他，Greg喘着气说：“Myc……Mycroft，现在是在医院里！还是大白天，你想干什么……唔！”

还没等Greg完全说完，Mycroft直接欺身压了上去，又吻住了Greg诱人的嘴唇，他发现刚才Greg微怒的样子尤为可爱，还有他红肿泛着水光的嘴唇也把他撩拨地欲火焚身。他扶着Greg的双肩，轻轻一推就轻易地把Greg放倒在病床上，而自己也被Greg顺势地带了过去，压在了Greg的身上，病床一下子承受了两个正常男人的体重，似乎抗议地发出了“吱呀”的声音。

“原来你在担心这个，你放心，门我已经锁上了，没有我的呼叫谁都不敢进来，至于现在是白天……”Mycroft扭头看了眼病房的落地窗，两边的窗帘大大地拉开着，阳光毫无遮挡地照进房间，他勾了勾嘴角说：“这里是医院的最高层，没人会看得到的。”

“你应该也忍不住了吧，Greg。”Mycroft一只手向Greg的下身探去，得意地发现Greg的阴茎已经半勃，Mycroft隔着薄薄的布料按揉着那团鼓囊囊的硬物，满意地感受到Greg的阴茎在自己的抚摸之下似乎变得更硬了。

Mycroft的这个举动对Greg来说简直就是赤裸裸的挑逗，但是隔着裤子的抚摸对Greg来说简直就是隔靴搔痒，他甚至开始觉得这样单纯的抚摸已经无法满足他的欲望，Greg有些忍不住地抬起腰肢去迎合Mycroft游移在自己下身的手，没想到却一下子蹭到了Mycroft同样发硬的下身。等Greg反应过来那个滚烫的东西到底是什么之后已经晚了，Mycroft的眼眸中的情欲一下子全都溢了出来，他吞咽着唾液，喉结一上一下地滚动着。

“看来你已经迫不及待了？嗯？”Mycroft刚才还想着对于Greg切不能过于心急，毕竟他们之间的第一次是在这样特殊的地方，多少也要给他点儿适应的时间，而现在Mycroft的脑内，让Greg嘴里吐出羞耻的喘息是他最应该做的事情。

Greg咽了口唾液，脸上的红晕快烧到耳根，不得不承认Mycroft说的是对的，他开始期待接下来发生的事情，他感觉到自己的阴茎在Mycroft的抚慰下已经硬的发疼，没有弹性的西装布料束缚着自己的性器让他更加想要释放

欲望蚕食着Mycroft最后的一点理智，他在Greg下身游移着的手突然停在了Greg的皮带上，然后Greg听见“咔哒”一声，自己的皮带就被解开了。Mycroft的动作非常快，解开自己皮带的同时他顺势扯下了Greg的裤子，连带着包裹着半硬的阴茎的内裤也一同被扯了下来，接着Mycroft的大手就握住了Greg的阴茎。Greg被这样激烈的刺激弄地差点从床上弹起来，他反射性地抬起了腰肢，两条修长的双腿不自觉地张大，而这些无意识的举动在Mycroft眼里简直就是对自己无声的勾引。

Mycroft感觉自己快要沉不住气了，他深吸一口气，握着Greg的阴茎开始缓慢地上下撸动着，Mycroft的手生的极其好看，笔直修长而骨节分明的手指，宽厚的手掌和修剪地圆润的指甲平日若是操作起电脑来，那样的画面当然是赏心悦目，而如今那只手正抚慰着慢慢抬头的阴茎，手上还粘有从马眼处流出的一股股粘腻的清液，这样的画面就变得淫靡而色情。

“舒服吗？Greg。”Mycroft低沉的声音又一次在Greg耳边响起，他从来没被一个男人这样伺候过，其实在离婚前他和前妻的性事也不曾这般疯狂，他感觉到Mycroft的手指一会儿擦过自己的马眼，然后用他的指尖扣弄着顶端，酥麻的快感从脚底脚底一直窜到头顶，一会儿Mycroft的手指又划过冠沟处，甚至去揉捏阴茎下的两个囊袋。Greg喘着粗气，他觉得此刻全身的血液都往身下那一个地方涌去，Mycroft手上的速度开始加快，他感觉自己手里的东西开始不自觉的跳动，滚烫地触感快要把他的手灼伤，直到Greg泄在了Mycroft的手里，浓浓的精液射了Mycroft满手都是。

“这么快就射了这么多，多久没碰过自己了？嗯？”Mycroft把沾满Greg的精液的手举到Greg的眼前，像是逼迫Greg看看自己射出来的那些白浊一样。毕竟Greg近几年来的确极少碰过自己的小兄弟，就起初Mycroft的撩拨就已经能让Greg硬起来，更别说刚才自己的阴茎被Mycroft伺候地如此舒服，所以不过多时就忍不住射了出来。

Greg羞赧地不敢去看Mycroft的手，只好扭过头把自己埋在柔软的枕头里装死，他那双堪称完美的手上此刻挂着自己刚射出的精液，那些白浊还一点点地往Mycroft的手腕处流下来，更是显得极其色情。

突然Mycroft一俯身，长手一伸够住了床头边的床头柜，在第二个格子里拿出了一个未开封的安全套和一支便携装的润滑剂，熟练又自然地拆开了润滑剂的包装。Greg快要气的晕过去，疑惑地大叫：“我的上帝！你怎么会把这种东西放在医院里？”

“Greg，我不会排除我们会在医院做爱的可能，所以为了不让你受伤，我会做万全的准备的。”Mycroft的语气里全是来自大英政府的自信，好像他们最终会发生的事情都被Mycroft算地明明白白，Greg觉得自己应该是要栽在Mycroft手里了。

Mycroft挤出了一点润滑剂在手指上，润滑剂和还粘在手上精液混合在一起，接着那只手就冷不丁地抚上了Greg的后穴，湿滑粘腻的陌生触感让Greg猛地一颤，差点又从床上弹了起来。Mycroft眼疾手快地用另一只手扣住了Greg的腰肢，然后自然撩开衬衫的下摆一路向上，把Greg身上的白衬衫推到了胸膛之上，接着那只手又在已经微微挺立起来的乳尖上揉捏。

Greg哪里受到过这样的刺激，他从来不知道次刺激男人的乳尖也会产生这样巨大的快感，Mycroft的一只手一下扯弄着自己的乳尖，一下又用两只手指轻轻揉捏，在Mycroft的挑逗下的乳尖已经红肿而充血，而另一个被冷落的乳尖却变得难耐起来。Mycroft另一只粘着润滑剂的精液的手则在Greg的穴口处徘徊打着圈，像是要轻轻抚平那处的褶皱一般，一会儿又轻轻用指尖戳弄Greg的鼠蹊部，弄地Greg浑身都在打颤，腰肢不老实地扭动着，而Mycroft的手指却很有耐心，没有一点要完全进入的意思。

“你别着急，我知道你想要了，但是你是第一次，我怕弄伤你了。”Mycroft俯下身在Greg的胸膛上啃咬，毫不留情地留下一个个明显的红痕，又去吮吸Greg另一个刚才被自己冷落的乳尖，口腔内炙热的温度给Greg完全不同于刚才乳尖被玩弄的快感，Greg努力抬起自己的腰肢去迎合Mycroft的手指和舔弄自己乳尖的嘴，一边隐忍着自己快藏不住的喘息声。

“嗯……啊……Mycroft！你动作能不能麻利点！”Greg发现这个一直在自己身上四处点火的男人身上竟然还穿着衣服，虽然那病号服松松垮垮的，但对比自己的衣衫不整来说，Greg觉得这样更加的羞耻。他有些赌气地一把扯下Mycroft的裤子，病号服本来就宽松，在没有皮带这种东西的情况下Mycroft的裤子一下子就被Greg褪了下来，露出了包裹着那团巨物的白色内裤。Greg觉得自己搬石头砸了自己的脚，看着Mycroft已经勃起的差不多的阴茎，那薄薄的布料已经完全无法掩盖阴茎的形状，阴茎的前端出甚至渗出了不少清液，沾湿了布料，更让Greg能够看得一清二楚。

Greg咽了口口水，此刻他根本无法阻止自己想象，一会儿若是被这样粗大的东西插入自己的后穴，会不会被这个男人干死在床上。

Mycroft把Greg的这些小动作全都看在眼里，恨不得马上把自己的巨物往下面那张贪吃的小嘴里送，狠狠地喂饱让他被自己干到什么都射不出来。

“握住它，Greg，一会儿会让你舒服的。”Mycroft抓着Greg的一只手移向自己的阴茎，Greg被那滚烫的温度烫地差点收回手，却又不肯放手，反而一下扯开白色的内裤，让束缚了许久的巨物弹了出来。Greg一把握住Mycroft的阴茎，心里不禁感叹这个尺寸实在很可观，他咽了咽口水，然后开始上下撸动着那根阴茎。Greg的脸快要红的滴血，他不敢低下头去看下面那副淫靡不堪的景象，只好闭上眼咬着下唇，想象着自己手里的东西是怎么在自己的抚慰下慢慢变硬。

Mycroft的气息变得沉重起来，Greg的技术虽然并不算熟练，但却能给他不一样的快感。他咬咬牙，往Greg的后穴里插入了两根手指，润滑剂在Mycroft的手里已经变得温热，所以对Greg的刺激并不大，所以Mycroft刚插进去就感觉到Greg的后穴紧紧吸着自己的手指，像是迫不及待地要吞下更多。

“亲爱的，你……别夹得太紧。”Mycroft忍不住笑了笑，另一只手拍了拍Greg的臀肉示意他放松。Greg今天算是打开了做爱的新世界了，后穴光是被插入两根手指就让他快受不了了，他不敢想象一会儿自己是否真能吞得下Mycroft那根巨物。

“嗯……你别乱顶……啊！”Greg的下半身基本离开床了，在这样的刺激下他一直抬起腰肢，到后面他直接伸出两条修长的双腿夹着Mycroft的腰部，这让Mycroft的手指进入更深处，Mycroft的两根手指慢慢地抽插，发现Greg已经适应后又在后穴里不停地换着方向去顶弄，像是在找什么东西一样。突然Mycroft的手指触到了一块软软的凸起，他满意地听到了Greg突然泄露出的叫声，再加上一瞬间快速收缩的后穴，勃起的阴茎不自觉地又吐出的一点清液，Mycroft就知道自己找到了那处能让Greg爽地直叫的销魂处。

“刚才舒服吗？”Mycroft又加入了一根手指，不停地刺激Greg的前列腺，一下轻一下重地碾过他的敏感点。

“啊……不行，你别顶那里……”Greg的下唇都被他咬地泛红，他想把那些羞耻的喘息声全部咬碎，可是在快感面前一切都无济于事，Mycroft每次都能准确地顶到那个让他颤抖的地方，Greg出来不知道被操会是这么的舒服。

“这样就受不了了？”Mycroft突然抽出埋在Greg的后穴里的三根手指，刚才被塞满的后穴里突然没了含食之物，Greg竟突然不习惯起来，暴露在空气中的后穴不停地收缩，润滑剂混合着体液从后穴里流出，这样淫靡的场景全都被Mycroft看在眼里，他感觉自己的阴茎再不释放一下就快要爆炸了。

Mycroft撕开一个安全套给自己的阴茎套上，然后扶着自己的阴茎在Greg的后穴处打着圈，滚烫的龟头顶上来的时候Greg就知道了那是什么东西，他咽了咽口水，感觉那巨物似乎又大了不少。虽然刚才已经扩张过，但是Mycroft考虑到Greg毕竟是第一次，所以他还是不敢冒然顶进去，他用前端一下下地戳弄着湿软的穴口，又在褶皱处打着圈，就算进入也只是插入前端，然后又马上退了出来，整个前端沾满了润滑剂和清液，显得湿滑不堪。

“Greg，你下面这张嘴流了好多水。”Mycroft一本正经地说着下流话。Greg羞愤地快要晕过去，Mycroft这样挑逗而不真正插入本来就让他心痒难耐，现在又脸不红心不跳地耍流氓，他无力地反驳道：“那……那不是！”

Mycroft笑而不答，依旧耐心地让自己的巨物在Greg的穴口处不进不出。Greg扭动着腰肢，双腿虽然打着颤，但还是挂在Mycroft的腰上，后穴处的空虚让他饥渴难耐，如今也不管面子的问题了，Greg勾着Mycroft的脖子在他耳边吐着热气，泄愤似的咬着Mycroft的耳朵。

“你……你快点，别磨蹭！”Greg催促道。

“快点干什么？嗯？”Mycroft依旧雷打不动，定力实在惊人。

“快点进来干我啊！你是不行吗……啊！”还没等Greg说完就被Mycroft腰身一顶狠狠贯穿，后穴一下子就被塞地满满的，Greg甚至听到了肉体碰撞的响声和羞耻的水声，Mycroft滚烫的前端准确地顶到了Greg的前列腺，Greg一下没忍住叫了出来。

“还没试过呢，就说我不行了？嗯？”Mycroft的声音沙哑极了，此刻他也爽的快射要出来，Greg禁窒的后穴包裹着自己的阴茎，温热湿软的肠壁挤压着茎身，后穴甚至还一阵阵地收缩。Mycroft开始了慢速地抽插，他双手扣住Greg的腰肢，慢慢地抽出和插入，让Greg尽快适应自己的粗大。

“啊……那你不会……快点吗？！”磨磨蹭蹭一直都不是Greg的性格，Mycroft的阴茎在自己后穴里像是挑逗，像是隔靴搔痒般让自己更加空虚。

Mycroft眼眸一沉，他知道这回可以完全开始了，Mycroft双手托住Greg的臀部，然后猛地一记深顶，这样让自己进入到了更加的深处。他开始快速地进出，抽出的时候并不会完全把阴茎抽出，但是进入的时候总是重重地整根没入，像是要把Greg钉死在床上一样，每一次的进入都能顶到Greg的前列腺，每一次的进入Mycroft的囊袋打在Greg的臀肉上，发出清脆而羞耻的声音，后穴里的混合液体被一次次地带出又插入，被带出的液体从穴口流出打湿了Greg的臀部。

“嗯……啊，太棒了，Mycroft……”Greg被干地有些失神，嘴里说着断断续续地话，还夹杂着羞耻的喘息声，他从来不知道前列腺刺激会有如此的快感，他能感觉到Mycroft的阴茎滚烫的温度甚至能想象到那巨物上的一根根青筋。

Mycroft更加发狠地顶弄着，托着Greg的臀部的手开始使劲地揉捏着他柔软的臀肉，直到臀部上出现了红印。随着Mycroft的操弄，Greg被顶到了床头，他完全挂在了Mycroft的身上，像是被Mycroft的阴茎钉死了一般，Mycroft见Greg的头快要和床头撞在一起，他双手抓起Greg攀在自己身上的双腿往自己这边一扯，Greg就被扯了回来，而这一扯正好让自己的阴茎进入到Greg体内前所未有的深处。

“啊！不行了……我受不了了……”Greg浑身发软，他的阴茎微微颤抖，像是要射精的前兆，后穴一个劲地收缩着。

Mycroft像是没听见似的，Greg的求饶和喘息反而刺激了Mycroft征服的快感，反而操地更加用力，每一下都像打桩机似的，Greg的后穴已经湿滑不堪，温度越来越高，像是要把Mycroft体内的阴茎烧着一般。

“我……我要射了……”不多时Greg就射出了第二次的精液，由于刚才在Mycroft手中泄过一次，这次的数量明显少了许多，白浊射在两人的小腹处，又因为摩擦的关系弄得到处都是。

Mycroft感觉到Greg的后穴越来越紧，他觉得自己也要忍不住了，抽插了几下之后也射了出来，Mycroft没有赶紧拔出来，而是埋在Greg的体内。

“亲爱的，我爱你。”高潮过后的Mycroft抱着浑身发软的Greg在他耳边不住地呢喃，最后说的清清楚楚明明白白的，却是一句俗套的情话。

感情之事，都不免落入俗套啊。Greg紧紧地回抱住了Mycroft，在他耳边回应了同样的情话。

END

Mycroft和Greg准备搞的时候不小心摁响了床边的呼叫铃，医生赶来发现两人正不可描述

Mycroft，卒。

全文完

真·END


End file.
